


Crossroads

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy, Private Practice
Genre: Community: intoabar, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking a consultation in the ER, Addison runs into someone she hasn't seen in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 13 November 2010  
> Word Count: 1722  
> Written for: [](http://intoabar.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**intoabar**](http://intoabar.dreamwidth.org/) 2010  
>  Prompt: Addison Montgomery walks into ~~a bar~~ an ER exam room and meets Father Philip Callahan.  
>  Summary: While taking a consultation in the ER, Addison runs into someone she hasn't seen in years.  
> Spoilers: As long as you know Bizzy's big secret from episode 03x09 "The Parent Trap" for _Private Practice_ , you're good. This amorphously takes place somewhere in late S3 or early S4. And there are no spoilers for _Poltergeist: the Legacy_ as this is like a decade past the end of that series.  
>  Warnings: no warnings needed  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Mmm...Doctor!  
> Link to: <http://md.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: "Private Practice", the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Shonda Rhimes, ShondaLand, the Mark Gordon Company, and ABC Studios. "Poltergeist: the Legacy", the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television, and the Sci-Fi Channel. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Private Practice", "Poltergeist: the Legacy", any persons or companies that own these shows, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: I've been fighting to figure out an idea for this story since I got it. Then two days ago, [](http://darkhawkhealer.livejournal.com/profile)[**darkhawkhealer**](http://darkhawkhealer.livejournal.com/) came up with this idea of Addison and Philip being cousins on Bizzy's side of the family. And I ran with it! Yes, it's totally AU-ing her background, but that's fine with me! I like writing fic like this! *heh*
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for being willing to play along...
> 
> Beta: curently unbeta'd as my regular beta is up to her eyeballs in NaNoWriMo. I'll search for a backup ASAP.

"Hey, Montgomery!"

I nearly made it off the maternity ward without an incident. Sighing heavily, I turn around to face Charlotte, planting a smile on my face that I really don't feel. I just want to go home and sleep. Three deliveries, including a set of triplets, in one day is more than I was expecting to do on my day off.

"Listen, I know you're probably on your way out, but I need a consult down in the ER," she says as she gets closer. "And none of the idiots on this maternity ward are answering calls or pages. Can you check on the pregnant woman down there?"

"Charlotte--"

"I'll owe you big time, I get it." She pauses, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look, she's just a girl. Legal? Yes. Old enough to drink? Hardly. But she's scared and in pain. And right now, I don't really want that idiot Meyers going anywhere near her; you know how he is with younger women. There's a priest with her, brought her in apparently. Can you please just make sure she's all right?"

Yawning, I nod and motion for her to lead the way down to the ER. "You will owe me, but first you're going to get me a decent cup of coffee while I go take care of your patient."

"You're pushing it," she warns, but there's no bite in her words.

She takes off in the direction she'd come from as I head toward the elevator bank. The ride down to the ER is too short for me to try to get a quick cat nap in. Massaging the back of my neck, I take a deep breath and put on my game face as the doors slide open. Thankfully, the ER is pretty quiet for a Saturday afternoon. Heading over to the admitting desk, I glance up as the desk clerk motions me over.

"Hey, Dr. Montgomery," Tara calls brightly. "You down here for the O/B consult?"

"I guess I am."

As I come up to stand next to her, she studies me for a moment before holding out the chart. "You look like shit, man! Don't you ever sleep?"

"Not in the cards today, Tara," I mutter, glancing at the information in the chart.

"She's in Exam Room Three. Davis just went in to see how she's doing again."

Grinning my thanks at her, I head back to the exam room and knock lightly on the door before opening it. "Miss Lopez? Hi, I'm Dr. Montgomery," I say, still glancing at the chart as I initially step into the room. Glancing up to smile warmly at the frightened young nineteen-year-old, I also acknowledge Dr. Davis. "Hey, Davis, how's our patient doing?"

"I'm guessing she just overdid it a little," he says, moving to stand next to me. "I just wanted the consult to be safe, since she's nearing the end of her second trimester."

"Good thought," I reply and smile again at the young woman on the bed. There's fear in her wide, dark eyes, and her hands are protectively cradled around her stomach. Grabbing for a stool, I move closer to the bed. "So how are you feeling, Miss Lopez?"

"Fina," she says softly. "My name is Fina."

"Hi, Fina. I'm Addison," I say, reaching out to pull up her top to examine her stomach. "How about you tell me what happened that brought you in here today?"

"I was helping Father Callahan set up the cakes and pies for the afternoon round of the cake walk at the church social today. I picked up the two layered cake that Mrs. James donated, and I felt a twinge. It wasn't a kick, it was different than that."

Not feeling anything out of place on her stomach, and not receiving any indications from my patient as to something amiss, I shift to sit down and do the internal portion of the exam. I hear the door open behind me, and assume it's Davis leaving or one of the nurses coming in to check on young Fina here.

"Oh, forgive me," comes a soft Irish brogue from behind me. "I just went to get some water for Fina."

Stripping off the gloves I just put on, I turn to smile at the man for introductions. "That's all right. I'm Dr. Addison Montgomer-- Philip?"

"Addie?"

"What are you doing here?" we ask in unison, staring at each other.

"I live in L.A. now. I work here."

"Me, too," he replies with a sheepish grin. "How've you been, cousin?"

"Father Callahan?" Fina asks softly before I can answer the question. "Can I have my water? I'm kind of thirsty."

He quickly moves to her side, holding the bottle out to her. "Here you go, my child. I apologize for taking so long getting this back to you."

She mumbles some sort of forgiveness around the straw as she takes several small sips. Good. At least she's not gulping it down. Without hesitation, I slip on a new pair of gloves and start my examination. Best to make sure Fina and her baby are okay before I start reminiscing.

+++++

"The last I'd heard, you were in Seattle," Philip says as we settle down at a table in the cafeteria.

"I left Seattle about four years ago now. I was getting kind of burned out and Derek was there and Mark Sloan was there, and it was just a mess for me. And…" I look down, taking a sip of the lukewarm coffee that Charlotte had bought for me earlier.

"And?"

"And I was hoping Naomi Bennett could help me get pregnant. But it would have taken a true miracle for that to happen, and we both know I'm no sinless virgin to get one of those."

"Oh, Addie, I'm so sorry," he says, patting my hand gently. "I knew you'd want a child one day, when you were ready."

"Well, it just wasn't it the cards, was it?" I ask, not doing well at covering the bitterness that still lingers four years later. "Anyway, I really liked it here in L.A. and Naomi had an offer I couldn't refuse, so I moved. Oh, I've gone back a couple of times for consultations and surgeries, but I think this was the best move for me. So how the hell did you end up here? I thought you'd left San Francisco and gone back to Belfast to minister to the masses."

He shakes his head with a wry chuckle. "Now who told you that bit of farce?"

"I think Bizzy said something about it. Or was it Archer? Wait, you and Archer never got along, so he certainly wouldn't keep up with your comings and goings."

"How're they doing?"

"Um, let's see. Archer nearly died last year, but he pulled off the miraculous and dodged that bullet. The Captain and Bizzy are their usual selves. No, wait! You probably haven't heard Bizzy's bombshell, have you?"

"Bombshell? What did she do? Kill one of the Captain's little tarts? Or do I really want to know?"

"While that would be amusing as hell, no." Leaning in conspiratorially, I murmur, "Turns out the unfaithful gene isn't just from the Captain's side of the family. Bizzy's… How should I put this? She's part of the Sapphic sisterhood."

Philip leans back to stare at me in shock. "Well, I can't say I'd have expected that."

"You and me both!"

"Wow. That certainly beats my news."

"So how did you end up at St. Paul's anyway? Like I said, I swear Bizzy told me you went back to Belfast."

"I did a couple of times, but not to stay. It was only when I needed to regroup and contemplate some of the bigger issues in my life. I mean, I went home after Seamus died, but Belfast just didn't feel like home, and I wasn't about to let Da try and run my life again. So I took a position in Boston and really liked the church and the congregation."

"And now?"

"I needed a change. There were… circumstances that required me to leave Boston."

"Oh god, Philip, you didn't get caught up in the abuse scandals, did you?"

"NO! What kind of person do you think I am, Addison?" He shakes his head and takes a deep breath. "No, there were accusations toward two of the other priests and I just couldn't stay there and have any sort of conscience left. I ended up in San Diego, but the church I was with ended up closing down last year to merge with another church that didn't need a priest like me. So I moved out this way and found a congregation I really like here. There's a real sense of community, and I was welcomed in with open arms. Young Fina is one of my success stories, actually. She's a first generation American citizen and the first in her family not to get caught up with the gangs."

"That's fantastic, Philip!" I reply. The annoying beep of my pager cuts off anything further I was going to say. "Looks like the nurses are ready to discharge Fina, so you two can get back to your church social. I already signed off on what I needed to before we came up here, so you should be able to walk out with her when you get down there. You'll want to make sure to get her prescription filled as soon as possible, too."

"That's fantastic. I thank God that you were working today, Addison. You've got a real gift with what you do."

I feel the embarrassed flush heating my cheeks at his words. "Thanks, Philip." I grab for my napkin and jot down my cell number and email address before handing it to him. "Give me a call later this next week, or shoot me an email. We can get together for dinner and drinks at my place. I've got a great ocean view and have been dying to try a new recipe I found."

"That sounds fantastic," he replies, standing with me. Without hesitation, I lean into the hug he offers. "It was good to see you, Addie."

"You, too, Philip. Let's keep in touch, okay?"

"Go with God, Addison."

"You, too. Talk to you soon!"


End file.
